


Master of the Manor

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fuck Or Die, M/M, Pureblood Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is initiated into Pureblood traditions the hard way when cleaning out Grimmauld Place after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of the Manor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hlae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlae/gifts).



> Thanks to C for the once over. Any remaining mistakes are of my own making.

"Why is it always you, Harry?"

Hermione stared at him and Harry felt a worm of anger wend its way into him. "It isn't as if I planned this, Hermione. You of all people should know that shit just happens to me. I don't go looking for trouble."

"Casting spells again from… questionable sources?" Hermione gestured to the pile of tattered books lying about on the floor around Harry. Multiple bags of trash also sat scattered about the room, but it was the books that drew her attention. _Of course_ , Harry thought. _She would focus on that tiny issue._

"No," he answered. "Well, not, really. I sat down to go through this pile of books and …" He trailed off looking at the book that was open at his feet. "I felt compelled to open it, but all I did was read it."

Hermione arched a brow at him. "And?"

"And what? You heard the creaking noises, came running at my shout, and found me like this." Harry gestured to the door. Surrounding the entrance to the drawing room was a barrier of light that sizzled with magic. The spell, though entirely transparent, was tinged with red and green with bits of black threading the shimmering surface. He ran a hand through his hair, sweat coating his hands, rustling his already messy hair. "I never spoke a word… just turned the page and cut my finger on the paper."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sighed and pressed a hand to the magic surrounding the door jamb. It stung and she jerked away, hissing at the sensation. Her palm was reddened and starting to blister as she turned it toward Harry. "Right. Well, I won't be entering to help you. Are you certain you can't leave?"

Harry pushed to his feet, approaching the doorway with caution. He pressed his palm to the circle of green light that surrounded the frame. The spell hummed against this hand and sent chills down his body. He shuddered at the intense feeling that flooded through him, but he couldn't push through the magical barrier holding him in the drawing room. He shook his head and stepped back. "No. I get this odd sort of sensation in my stomach and the clear indication that if I were to force the issue there would be consequences."

Hermione nodded. "All right, try to send something through the door. Give me the book you read. Maybe there's something you missed."

Harry bent and scooped up one of the battered books. "I'll try with one of these others first, if you don't mind. If there is a key to removing this barrier, then I don't want to singe our only resource."

"Smart," Hermione agreed. "Pass it through, Harry."

Harry slid the book to the door with enough effort that it glided across the flooring and slipped through the magic spell with ease. He huffed and grabbed the book he had been reading and clenched his fingers on the cover. "It doesn't want to leave."

Hermione's eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

Harry shook his head. "I can just feel it. It's as if it knows that you'll do something to it." He looked up at her and smirked. "Marked up a few books, have you?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry. "I'll have you know that writing in a book is an evil that is right beside dog-eared pages and dark magic. Don't even tease about such things."

Harry chuckled but nodded. "I'll try. It really doesn't want to leave this room though."

"All the more reason to get it out of there." She licked her lips and stepped back. "Unless you think it will harm you to part with it?"

Shaking his head, Harry knelt by the doorway. "No, I think I can shove it through, but no guarantees." He struggled with the book for a moment and the book seemed to shy away the closer it came to the magic surrounding the door. However, after some time fighting against the advance of the spell, the book was propelled through. 

Scooping up the leather bound novel, Hermione opened the cover and gasped. She flipped through several pages, frowning as she continued to peruse the pages. Finally, she looked up at Harry. "This book is blank."

"What? No, give it back." Harry stepped forward and smashed into the barrier. He was bounced back into the room with such extreme prejudice that he tumbled arse over tea kettle several feet into the drawing room. He came to rest against one threadbare sofa and shook his head.

"Oh, Harry! Are you all right?" Hermione darted closer to the entrance to the library, making certain not to touch the spell barrier. She struggled with the book as it tried to return to the shelves, then took a step back, watching as Harry climbed to his feet. 

"Ow," Harry groaned, rubbing the back of his head. He focused on her and the book. "Blank, you say? Call Ron. He should be almost done with his shift at the shop."

As if speaking his name summoned him, Ron stepped from the floo and shouted into the house. "Oi! Potter, what have you done with my girl? We're supposed to meet mum and dad for dinner." His footsteps echoed on the staircase as he made his way up to the first floor.

He stopped at the landing and stared at the force of magic keeping Harry away from Hermione. "What the hell?"

"Harry Potter factor," Hermione answered and walked over to him. Wrapping her arm about his waist, she toed up and received a short, quick kiss for her trouble. 

Ron chuckled and shook his head. "Told you that you should have just put the place on the market. The Muggles would have take this place back in a heartbeat. There's no need to remain here."

Harry shrugged. "This is the last I have from Sirius." 

Ron nodded. "Oh, I understand. I just think you could buy new with less hassle."

Hermione smirked at him. "Speaking of hassle, take a look at this." She held up the book for him.

Frowning Ron took the book and opened the cover. Then closed it immediately. "Where'd you get this?"

"Why?"

Ron shook his head. "You shouldn't be reading crap like this. It's bad for you."

"You mean you can see the contents?"

"Yeah, and I said you shouldn't read it. It's…" he trailed off when she glared at him. "It's awful stuff, Hermione. Pureblood… traditions and rituals."

"Harry could read it."

Ron scowled and looked at Harry. "Don't be giving her ruddy shit like this, Harry."

"Don't you tell me what I can and can't read, Ronald Weasley!"

Harry glared at Ron. "You berk. The book trapped me in this room and she was trying to help. She can't even read the bloody thing," he snarled.

Ron looked down at Hermione and grimaced. "Sorry. It's just… well, there's a reason why some pureblood families are dark and it is because of books and traditions like this." He glanced back at Harry. "How far did you get?"

Harry made a face. "Just the introduction. It was something about owning a wizarding manor and protection spells. Right after I read that first bit there was this creaking noise…"

"It sounded like the floor was going to cave in," Hermione huffed and Ron squeezed her to him.

"Trapped, you say?"

Harry nodded. "I can send stuff out of the room, but no one can enter."

Ron let go of Hermione and stepped up to the barrier. He opened the book, flipping through a couple of pages then made a surprised sort of noise. He slammed the book shut and passed it to Hermione, then pressed a palm to the magic. The spell bled white enveloping Ron if the blaze of light, but did not allow him entrance. He wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Stepping back from the doorway, Ron shook his head "Right… well, I can't help you mate, but I know someone who might be able to."

"Really don't want it out that Harry Potter got incarcerated by his own house, mate."

Ron snorted. "I seriously doubt Neville will let it out to the Prophet that you've tripped some kind of blood magic, but if you don't want me to call him I won't. Though… even he might not be able to help you."

"Why's that?" Hermione asked, looking back and forth between Ron and Harry.

"Well, he's the right blood type, according to this book, he might be able to help, but I sure as hell can't."

Harry closed his eyes and sank to the floor as Hermione continued to stare at Ron. "Why not? Neville would do anything to help Harry. He's very brave."

Ron chuckled. "I don't think Neville is brave enough for this, love." Ron grinned at her. "But we'll see." 

~*~

"Are you entirely certain you want me to try?" Neville asked as he stood in front of the doorway to the drawing room.

Harry hesitated, considering the trouble they had to go through to find Neville and give him access to the house. Dumbledore's spells had made everyone the secret keeper with his death, but once Harry had taken up actual residence, thereby claiming the house, the spells intrinsically adjusted according to his wishes. Harry had to write the address down in his own handwriting to allow Neville access after Ron returned and informed them he hadn't been able to just bring Neville along.

At least, that was Hermione's answer for the problem. Harry wasn't so certain. He felt a keen need to honor the requirements of the book to maintain his ownership of the last physical thing he had left from Sirius. It also felt like another duty to keep this new secret hidden, and he thought the book and the house had sensed that desire. Harry hadn't been pleased to find the new information about his status in the book, and it showed in the reluctance he felt coursing through him.

Running his fingers along the spine of the book, Harry nodded. "Yeah, Neville, please try."

"Sure thing, Harry, just remember this was your idea."

Neville took a deep breath and approached the barrier. His hand graced over the surface and the blaze of light lit up the hallway, enveloping Neville as he stepped closer. Gasping, he look up at Harry and a fierce expression came over his face. He pushed through the barrier and entered the room with Harry.

Harry gaped at Neville as he shook himself. "Merlin, Harry! That is a mighty sort of conviction." He bent at the waist, resting his hands on his knees and breathing deeply before straightening and turning back to grin at Ron.

Harry turned pale and sat down on the settee. He blinked, looking up at Neville in awe, then he shook his head. "Really, Neville?"

Neville shrugged. "It happens. I'm not adverse to it, if that's what you are asking."

"What am I missing?" Hermione asked.

All three men turned ripe shades of red and Harry cleared his throat. "It's quite personal, Hermione."

"I gathered as much and hoped it wasn't just because I was Muggleborn."

Neville grimaced. "I hate to say it, but that is why you can't read the book. It isn't why you couldn't help Harry, though, Hermione."

"But why couldn't Ron help either?"

"I'm not attracted to Harry," Ron said in a quiet tone, and the silence that followed seemed deafening.

Hermione licked her lips and nodded. "I see." She cleared her throat. "Well, it doesn't matter to me. I still want to help."

"It isn't really going to work with Neville, either," Harry answered. "And thanks, Hermione."

Neville snorted. "You did say to try, Harry."

"I know, but according to the book, the spell wouldn't have had your force your way in, if a match were possible."

Neville smiled a sad, smile at him. "Oh, it's possible, but I am afraid I wouldn't do that to any of us, Harry."

"I appreciate you trying."

Neville nodded. "You do know that if I weren't in love with Ginny, then I would accept?"

Harry chuckled and nodded. "Thank you, I think."

Neville laughed and clasped Harry's hand, pulling him up from the settee and clapping his back in a friendly sort of way. "We'll find your match."

"In the meantime, I'm stuck."

"I know, but at least we now understand a bit more about the matter. Some families aren't quite so forthcoming in their traditions" Neville paused, let go of Harry's hand and then continued. "It's surprising, though, considering the Blacks as the source, but as taking into account that you're now the head, your desires help structure the continuation of the line and new traditions. That help you any?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe, didn't realize being named heir would trigger something like this."

Neville shrugged. "It happens. Gran and I are going through a restructure of sorts now that I've come of age and can take on the title proper. Maybe that's what was waiting for you." He walked back to the barrier. The doorway flashed and parted, allowing Neville to exit.

"You do know I'll help you in whatever way I can, and that you can evoke a life debt to help this situation?" Neville offered as he turned and looked at Harry again.

Nodding, Harry sank back down to the sofa. "I do, read it in the book. But as you said, I wouldn't do that to you or Ginny."

"Appreciate it, mate."

Neville turned to Ron and Hermione, the spell closing the partition behind him. It let out a hard cracking sound and Harry moaned. Rushing over to the doorway, they watched as Harry clutched his abdomen and paled.

He tore at the book and flipped through the pages then dropped the novel. He closed his eyes and rubbed his face under his glasses and the new information in the book filtered through his brain.

"What is it?" Hermione demanded.

Taking a deep breath, Harry answered. "The book just gave me advice on becoming Master and just what exactly it will take to be able to leave this room. It also added a list of names that would be compatible, and you'll never believe who is at the top of the list."

Neville cleared his throat. "Harry, you've got to do something, submit to one of them otherwise the spell will reject you as Master of the line and kill you."

Harry nodded as Hermione gasped. "I know, it mentioned that consequence as well."

~*~

In the time it took to allow access to the first two names Harry was willing to entertain in his home, he had managed to clean up the drawing room. Kreacher had returned, too, and had happily set to, making certain the rest of the house was put to rights. He also seemed to be overly enthusiastic, for an elf as old and indoctrinated as Kreacher, to be able to serve the new master. 

Harry ignored Hermione's scowls as Kreacher went about his duties and Harry bided his time, reading more of the book he came to call the manual of the House of Black.

Once cleared of the debris, the room began to change, to mold itself to suit Harry's needs. An ensuite appeared and furniture to match the situation began to fill the room. A huge armoire already filled with clothing morphed out of the wall, and Harry gratefully took to the ensuite.

Just as he exited his bath, more affects arrived. Harry was a bit distracted in his dressing when the large four poster bed, complete with curtains, popped into place and threw him off his balance. He stared at the heavy piece of furniture and moaned.

Ron chuckled as he brought a tray of food to Harry, and laughingly added in Molly's admonishment to be have like a gentleman when their guests arrived. His glare was accepted and Ron was unaffected as he sat down outside the barrier to eat his own dinner and chat with Harry.

Just as they finished, the first guest arrived and Hermione came up the stairs with both Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. 

Parkinson stared at Harry through the spell work and frowned. She took a deep breath and straightened her spine before speaking in a clear tone. "I refuse. I don't owe you a life debt, and we aren't compatible due to my having a contract with the Nott family."

She looked right at Harry and Harry saw something in her gaze that he understood. He mentally released her from the search. However, she continued to meet his stare for a long moment then quietly stated. "I'm in love with Theodore Nott."

Harry nodded and recited the words the book had provided. "Thank you for your consideration." The spell around the door brightened and Harry clutched his hands into fists, his body stiffening in response to pressure from the spell. Ron moved toward the doorway, but Zabini beat him to it.

Zabini clutched the doorjamb, the spell flaring white hot between them. He grunted, but hung on to the doorway as he spoke. "Potter, I apologize but I, too, must refuse. I have a contract with the House of Greengrass and am in love with Daphne."

Harry collapsed back into the arm chair that appeared, breathing heavily and rubbing a hand against his chest. "Zabini," he breathed. "Thank you… thank you for your consideration"

Blaise nodded, his eyes wide with pain and skin pale under his dark complexion. "I tried to lessen the…"

" I know." Harry shook his head. "Just… go."

Zabini nodded. "One piece of advice, Potter. Make certain to contact Malfoy… Draco will help. He has to with the life debt, but you can set the terms to help you both as he is the last heir to his line as you are. Negotiation is essential."

Harry stared at Zabini and then nodded again. "I'll consider it." He winced as the spell took his words in and retaliated against the disparaging remarks. He watched them leave then eyed Hermione and Ron.

"No, Harry," Hermione murmured. "I can't go back there."

"No one said you had to," Harry answered. "I won't let either one of you go. Send Neville."

Ron nodded and took Hermione back down the stairs. Harry folded in on himself and held in the sobs as his body wracked with shudders of pain.

~*~

Malfoy stood in front of the door, eyeing the spell's magic. He shook his head. "How in Merlin's name do you keep surviving?"

Harry blinked at Malfoy, then glared at him.

"Forget, I asked," Malfoy murmured then stood up straight. "I accept Harry Potter as the head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, and do hereby agree to the terms negotiated between he and the House of Malfoy."

The spell hummed as the partition split, offering Malfoy a way past the barrier. He took a deep breath, and Harry watched him cross the threshold. The spell snapped back into place and the door to the room slammed shut. He could hear Ron banging on the door and then the sound silenced.

They eyed one another then Malfoy smirked and moved closer to Harry. It took every ounce of courage Harry possessed not to turn tail and run when Malfoy sidled up beside him and touched his face. He closed his eyes as Malfoy's fingers glanced across his cheek then drifted down his jaw to his throat.

"I'll try not to hurt you," Malfoy whispered.

Harry's eyes shot open and he took a step back from Malfoy's caressing fingers. "Beg pardon?"

"Just what I said. This is a first time, and first times are never easy. I will do my best to make it as pleasant as possible."

Harry licked his lips and nodded. "I know we agreed to this, but I hadn't realized there would be pain involved."

Malfoy touched his face again. "Some pain, but as I said I will make it as easy as possible. In spite of the fact that you are the receiving Master, you have the control. Follow my directions and this can be pleasurable for both of us."

Resigned, Harry gestured to the bed and Malfoy followed. Harry sat on the edge waiting for Malfoy to make the first move. 

Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, Malfoy leaned over and slanted his mouth against Harry's. Harry stiffened and then tried to relax even as Malfoy drew back.

"Difficult as it may seem, you have to relax," Malfoy said and then sat beside Harry on the bed.

"It hasn't been all that long since I wanted to drop you off the back of my broom, and now I've got to accept the fact that you are going to fuck me so I don't die."

"We don't die," Malfoy added. "And I thought we had moved past such things, as I am especially grateful for your testimony at the trials."

Harry hummed. "I suppose." 

"Then allow me to reiterate that I am now part of this contract, too. If I fail to provide proper assistance in this matter, I will forfeit my own life." He arched a brow at Harry. "I have plans that include living long past fucking you."

"We are in this together, then."

Malfoy nodded. "You don't have to like it, you just have to accept it."

"Oh, I accept it as I have other plans, too."

"Then I would suggest you make every effort to participate and learn from this experience."

"As if you could teach me anything," Harry muttered.

Malfoy snorted. "You'd be surprised."

Malfoy reached across Harry and drew his wand, laying it on the nightstand. Harry rested his own on top of Draco's. In accord, they moved closer, Malfoy nuzzling his ear and sucking his earlobe into his mouth. Harry closed his eyes and tilted his head, giving Malfoy access to his skin. He reached up and tangled his fingers in the long, blond strands of Malfoy's hair.

The lengths flowed through his fingers as he petted Malfoy and Malfoy continued to take part in Harry's skin. Heat blossomed at each spot Malfoy's mouth, teeth and hands touched.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Harry hummed as Malfoy began to nibble on his neck. His tongue swirled across Harry's skin and he shuddered at the sensation. His stomach quivered and it felt no different than when he'd been with a woman. Desire curled in his belly and he tightened his fingers in Malfoy's hair, clinging and leaning back as Malfoy pressed against him. 

They rolled, adjusting across the surface of the bed with Malfoy coming out on top. He looked down at Harry, his lips curving into a sort of smile before he covered Harry's mouth.

Harry surrendered, opening his mouth as Malfoy took advantage of his position. He rubbed against Harry, his lean body sliding along Harry's until they were flush with one another. 

Panting as Malfoy drew back, Harry hung on to his hair and eyed him for a long moment. "Not bad, Mal-- Draco."

With a surprised grunt, Draco nodded. "You are a surprise, too, Potter. If all goes well, I would not be adverse to continue our liaison."

"Harry."

"Harry," Draco whispered and levered up over him, his fingers trailing through the robes Harry wore and unbuttoning the fastenings. 

Harry watched Draco's long fingers as they worked and hissed when they slipped past his clothing and touched his skin. Slightly calloused, they danced along his flesh, teasing and touching, as he was disrobed.

When Draco's lips followed his fingers path, Harry gave into the pleasure offered and couldn't help but cling to Draco. His hands clenched in the soft dove grey robes, then released as he fought his own battle with Draco's clothing. 

With a silent and mutual arrangement, both Harry and Draco worked together to remove all barriers between them. Harry swore once his entire body brushed against Draco's lean torso. The soft hairs on his legs tickled his skin as they rolled once more and Draco ended up on the bottom.

"Ready for the spells?" Draco inquired even as he reached for the top wand with one hand and ran his other one across Harry's side.

Sitting up, Harry nodded, felt the surge of magic as Draco used his wand to cast the sex spells. A warmth buzzed through his body and he thrust forward, rubbing his cock against Draco's generous length.

Draco dropped the wand on the bed clothing and grasped Harry's hips. "Whenever you are ready."

He reached between them, his hand fisting around his cock and stroking as Harry drew back. He watched for just a moment, and then he resettled himself over Draco. The tip of Draco's cock pressed against his body, and he grimaced as gravity worked with him.

Draco's hand moved, his fingers circled Harry's prick and he stroked, long slow slides up his length. Harry eased down, slowly but surely until Draco was seated completely. His entire body hummed and throbbed around Draco's prick and he closed his eyes, giving into the sensation. It had burned more than it had hurt and the length seemed to fill him uncomfortably, then Draco moved.

Fingers clenched into his hips, gently lifting Harry and letting him go to slide back down Draco's cock. Harry glanced up at Draco's face, he met the grey eyes and noticed the strain settled over his pointed features.

Leaning forward, Harry closed his mouth over Draco's and canted his hips forward. Swallowing the sound, he forced from Draco's mouth, Harry moved. Again and again, sliding back and forth along Draco's cock, he worked himself, taking Draco's body even as he himself was taken.

He moaned as Draco's fingers graced over his skin, pinching and twisting his flesh as he rocked. Draco's long fingers grasped his cock, pulling and tugging win time with each of Harry's thrusts until it was too much. He stiffened, his orgasm coming fast and hard as Draco continued to stroke him. He collapsed forward and Draco rolled them, pinning Harry beneath him.

Draco snapped his hips once, then twice more, before he moaned. Harry held tight to Draco as he shuddered his way to a finish. With Draco sprawled out on top of him, Harry ran his hands along Draco's pale skin, feeling the aftershocks travelling his body. 

The unpleasant sensation of impending doom lifted and the spell around the door brightened, filling the room with light. Harry hid his face in Draco's hair and felt the spell pulse out into the room, then throughout the house. He sensed the moment the magic fled and pushed Draco's hair out of his face just as Draco eased up off of him.

Draco looked down at Harry. "Interesting." 

"You didn't know that would happen?"

Draco shrugged. "In theory. My Father is still heir until such a time that I chose my partner and claim the manor."

Harry nodded and grimaced as Draco pulled away. His wand was in Draco's hand and magic glided over his skin. "I offer to reciprocate if needed."

"I accept." Draco smirked and leaned down, closing his mouth over Harry's.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love ♥ You can also leave one on [Livejournal](http://hd-tropes.livejournal.com/38619.html).
> 
> Follow the [Harry/Draco Tropes Exchange](http://hd-tropes.livejournal.com/) for more fic and art. All creators will be revealed on Aug 29.


End file.
